Fragments of life
by xGothicAngel
Summary: La vie de chasseur est pas forcément simple. Mais des fois, pendant les rares pauses entre deux affaires, elle peut être simple et drôle. (non franchement, je serais jamais diplômée en résumé xD) avec mes deux OC habituelles :)
1. Balade

HELLOOOW :D De retour avec des petits délires :P (Quoi ? Comment ça "continue Tout à un commencement" ? Aaaaah, oui oui je suis d'ailleurs entrain de continuer là *ahem*) Mais c'est des petits moments drôle que j'écrivais pendant les cours (...je sais, shame on me ...ou pas, j'aime pas les maths :P) avec Alex et Cynthia (Comment ça vous savez pas qui c'est ? :O ...oui je sais, c'est normal :P)

(pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mes autres fics (dont une qu'il faut que je continue, je sais, je sais ^^) Alex et Cynthia viennent de notre imagination débordante à ma meilleure amie et moi, deux filles folles qu'ont rajoute toujours dans les épisodes quand on les regarde :P et en gros, Alex = Sœur des Winchester (accessoirement amoureuse de Castiel :P) et Cynthia = meilleure amie d'Alex, amoureuse de Dean (et accessoirement sa petite amie ^^ ...go lire "Voilà pourquoi" :D) et on invente souvent des petites fics avec elles donc voilà ... :P)

* * *

**# « Balade »**

**- ALEX ! **

**- QUOI ? **

**- Rabène boi les bouchoirs ! **

**Alex attrapa les mouchoirs qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et les lança à sa meilleure amie**

**- Tiens, tes 'bouchoirs'**

**- Ferbe là ! » **

**Alex rigola avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la télé.**

** - Alex ? **

**- … Quoi ? **

**- Tu le dis si je te soûle hein ! **

**- Tu veux vraiment la réponse ? **

**Alex se tourna vers Cynthia avec un sourire en coin aux lèvres **

**- Bais je suis balade j'y peux rien ! **

**- Tu voulais quoi ? **

**- Te faire chier voyons! répondit Cynthia, un gros sourire de gamine sur le visage**

**- Emmerdeuse va ! **

**Les gars rentrèrent à ce moment. **

**- Dean, Alex fais que b'embêter ! **

**- Alex, laisse Cynthia tranquille ! **

**- Roooh, si on peut plus rigoler, râla la concernée. ****OK j'arrête, céda-t-elle en voyant le regard que lui lançaient Dean et Cynthia.**

**Sam enleva sa veste et partit dans la salle de bain, Dean enleva aussi sa veste et s'allongea à coté de Cynthia pour regarder la télé.**

**- Alex ? Tu peux be chercher de l'eau ? **

**Alex se leva, chercha de l'eau dans l'espace cuisine et le ramena à la grande malade.**

**- Berci **

**- Bais je suis à ton service Bajesté, railla Alex.**

**- Arrête de te foutre de ba gueule ! Et Dean be défends surtout pas ! » **

**Alex repartit en lui tirant la langue et Cynthia fit pareil. **

**- Pauvre trésor qui peut pas se défendre toute seule, se moqua Dean en passant un bras autour de sa copine pour la serrer contre lui. **

**- Je t'ebberde ! **

**- Et moi je t'aibe ! **

**Cynthia sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se blottir contre lui. **

**- Eh ! Pas de bisou tu va me contaminer !, railla Dean **

**- Bah au pire on sera balade tout les deux, on restera au lit toute la journée à deux et Alex s'occupera de nous deux ! **

**- Ou, au pire, je vous laisse crever tout les deux, en amoureux, répondit Alex, les yeux fixé sur l'écran de la télé, un sourire en coin sadique plaqué sur son visage.**

* * *

Voilà pour le premier :D Ecrit un soir où je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir à cause d'un foutu rhume :P (bah quoi ? :P)


	2. Médaille

__Celui là, je me suis tuée toute seule (ok, il est pas si drôle mais bon, je me suis tuée quand même :P)

* * *

_**# « Médaille »**_

**Alex était tranquillement assise à la table du motel, l'ordinateur de Sam devant elle à errer sur le net tel un zombie dans un cimetière quand Cynthia entra dans la chambre. Alex quitta l'écran des yeux pour jeter un rapide regard à sa meilleure amie et remarqua tout de suite son air préoccupé.**

**- Ça va pas Cynth' ?**

**- Hum ? … ah si si.**

**Elle laissa tomber et se concentra sur l'ordi. Cynthia tourna en rond dans la chambre avant de s'asseoir en face de la Winchester et de fixer un pan de mur derrière celle-ci. Alex, qui ne supportait pas quand elle faisait ça, essaya de l'ignorer quelques minutes, mais en vain.**

**- Bon, Cynthia, on est meilleures amies, limite sœur alors tu sais que tu peux tout me dire mais par pitié, arrête ça !**

**- Mais tu comprends pas !**

**- C'est sûr que si tu m'explique pas, je risque pas de comprendre ! Je suis pas médium tu sais !**

**- Bon.**

**La blonde soupira avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.**

**- Tu sais quelle date nous serons demain ?**

**- Oh mon dieu, paniqua Alex, lequel d'entre vous a son anniversaire demain et a qui ais-je oublier d'acheter un cadeau ?**

**- Du calme la terreur ! C'est pas un anniversaire mais c'est un anniversaire …**

**Alex haussa un sourcil**

**- Tu peux être plus clair ? J'ai peur de ne pas te suivre là !**

**- C'est pas un anniversaire à proprement parler mais c'en est un quand même.**

**- Cynthia dis moi ce qu'il y a ou je te jure que meilleure amie ou pas, je te fais bouffer l'ordi !**

**- Demain, ça fera 1 an que Dean et moi sommes ensemble !**

**- Aaaah ! Putain j'ai cru que j'avais oublié un truc important !**

**Au regard noir que lui lança Cynthia, Alex essaya de se rattraper.**

**- Je veux dire, déjà ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- Et qu'est ce qui te stresse comme ça ?**

**- Je sais pas si je dois lui offrir un truc et si oui, quoi ?**

**- Je sais pas Cynth.**

**- Rooooh mais tu sais jamais rien de toute façon ! Tu sers à rien ! S'emporta Cynthia**

**Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas sous le regard moqueur de sa meilleure amie.**

**- Sérieux Alex, je lui offre quoi ? Ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble, qu'est ce que je pourrais lui offrir ?**

**- Une médaille du mérite, répondit Alex, les yeux fixé sur l'ordi, un sourire en coin.**

- … **Finalement ta proposition de faire bouffer l'ordi me va mais c'est à toi que je vais le faire bouffer cet ordi à la noix !**


	3. Phobie

Petit truc écrit un soir de grande discussion facebook avec ma cousine sur les phobies ...(et gros soutien pour Alex, moi aussi j'ai HORREUR des araignées xD)

* * *

**# Phobie**

**Alexia Winchester était une grande chasseuse. Enfin, grande au sens figuré parce qu'avec son mètre 70, on pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle était à proprement parlé, grande. Bref, elle était une grande chasseuse, elle n'avait peur de rien. Rien ne la faisait trembler, que ce soit des anges, des vampires, des démons ou toute autre créature quelques quelle soit. Elle avait combattu le diable au coté de ses frères sans avoir peur, avait décapité bon nombre de léviathans, elle avait tué tellement d'anges qui la voulait morte sans même trembler, avait défier Castiel qui se prenait pour Dieu sans ciller et avait tellement de fois frôler et affronter la mort sans être terrifier qu'on pouvait dire qu'elle devait sûrement être une des filles sur terre les plus courageuse du monde, avec Cynthia. Elle n'était pas du tout une chochotte, elle n'avait peur de rien … à part une petite chose. Et cette chose était justement entrain de la faire trembler, debout sur une chaise, seule dans la chambre du motel qu'ils avaient loué. 10 minutes qu'elle était debout sur la chaise, tremblant de tout son corps, fixant sans cligner des yeux un coin du motel de peur que ce qu'elle fixait ne disparaisse au moindre battement de cils. Elle entendit tout d'un coup le bruit du moteur de l'Impala qui se garait devant le motel et soupira de soulagement, enfin elle serait délivrée. La porte s'ouvrit sur Dean, Sam et Castiel qui la fixèrent, étonnés. **

**- Tout va bien Alex ? Demanda Sam, surprit de trouver sa sœur sur une chaise.**

**- Tuez là ! Par pitié tuez là ! **

**- Qui ? S'inquiéta Dean en parcourant rapidement la pièce du regard.**

**- ELLE ! S'écria Alex en pointant le coin de la pièce du doigt. **

**Sam y alla, se baissa, sembla prendre quelque chose en main et explosa de rire.**

**- Ça ? Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main vers sa sœur où se trouvait une araignée pas plus grande qu'une bille.**

**- Oui ! Tue là, vas-y tue là !**

**Dean regarda ce que tenait son frère et explosa lui aussi de rire. Alexia Winchester, la grande chasseuse, terrifiée par une petite araignée, c'était à se tordre de rire. Sam eu un sourire en coin et s'approcha de sa sœur, toujours en tendant vers elle l'araignée.**

**- Tiens, elle ne te fera rien !**

**- Non ! Glapit la cadette des Winchester alors que son frère s'approchait d'elle. Recule ! Sam Winchester je te jure que si tu fais un pas de plus avec cette horreur vers moi je t'arrache la tignasse qui te sert de cheveux et je te les fais bouffer un par un et crois moi, vu la quantité tu risque d'en avoir pour un moment ! **

**Elle était descendu de la chaise et reculait vers là où se tenaient Dean et Castiel pendant que Sam se rapprochait d'elle avec l'araignée en main.**

**- Oups ! Dit Sam tout en lançant l'araignée sur Alex.**

**L'araignée tomba parterre mais Alex ne la vit pas et crut qu'elle lui avait atterri dessus.**

**- ELLE EST SUR MOI AAAAHHH ! NON PAS SUR MOI !**

**Elle sautillait tout en cherchant l'araignée sur ses cheveux et ses vêtements quand elle finit par la voir par terre. Mais l'araignée se déplaça alors vers elle et Alex fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête à ce moment là. Elle courut vers Castiel et lui sauta dans les bras comme Scooby-Doo l'aurait fait avec Samy. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et Castiel eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe, l'entraînant avec elle.**

**C'est à ce moment là que Cynthia, restée dehors le temps d'appeler son père, rentra dans la chambre et resta bloquée quelques secondes sur le seuil de la porte en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Sam et Dean mort de rire alors que Castiel portait comme une princesse dans ses bras une Alex complètement recroquevillée et tremblante de peur. **

**- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Alex ...peur … minuscule araignée … trop marrant...arrive plus à respirer, lui expliqua, ou du moins essaya, Dean carrément mort de rire. **

**- Dîtes moi, être dingue, c'est de famille chez les Winchester ou quoi ?**

* * *

Voilà pour le moment :D J'en écris souvent donc bon, je les posterais quand j'aurais écrit :D En espérant que ça vous a plut :D

PS ; Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me donner un mot, un thème et les persos :D J'essaierais de vous écrire quelque chose (j'ai bien dit _essayer _parce que mon inspiration est capricieuse ...très capricieuse xD) parce que bon, ça m'éclate :D


End file.
